Relación:Tina y Mercedes
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Tina Cohen Chang es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Desde el inicio de la serie ya eran amigas y se les puede ver casi siempre juntas de fondo. Se les conoce comúnmente como Tincedes al combinar sus nombres. Información General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot [[Archivo:Mercedes_y_Tina_cantando_Don't_Stop_Believin'.png|thumb|left|Mercedes y Tina cantando durante "Don't Stop Believin'".]] En Pilot, Tina y Mercedes audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Kurt, Artie y Rachel. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. También cantan durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance thumb|Tina y Mercedes cantando coros para Rachel en "Take a Bow". En Showmance, Tina y Mercedes cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Mas tarde, Tina hace los coros junto con Rachel, Finn y Kurt mientras Will, Mercedes y Artie cantaban durante Gold Digger. Rachel manda a llamar a Tina, Mercedes y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Al final, Tina y Mercedes, le ayudan a Rachel a hacer los coros de fondo durante su solo de Take a Bow. Acafellas thumb|left|Rachel y Tina tratando de convencer a Mercedes que Kurt es gay. En Acafellas, Tina y Mercedes, junto con las otras chicas de New Directions y Kurt, van en busca de Dakota Stanley. Mas tarde, Rachel y Tina intentan advertirle a Mercedes que no intentara nada con Kurt ya que el es gay, aunque Mercedes no hace caso. Ella les dice a Tina y Rachel que ya se cansó de estar sola, Tina le dice que puede encontrarse algo mejor, a lo que Mercedes le dice que esta en el club Glee y que ahí no puede encontrarse a alguien mejor, y por lo que ve ellas tampoco, entonces se va. Preggers En Preggers, Mercedes se alegra después de saber que Tina tendrá su primer solo, el cual sera Tonight y sera presentado en la obra de la escuela. Se puede ver como Mercedes le levanta ambos pulgares a Tina a modo de felicitación. The Rhodes Not Taken thumb|left|Mercedes y Tina con accesorios robados. En The Rhodes Not Taken, Mercedes y Tina están sentados una al lado de la otra mientras disfrutan de la presentación de April Rhodes de Maybe This Time; ambas se ven muy sorprendidas de su canto junto a los demás chicos del club. Poco después, con tal de ganarse la confianza de todos los miembros de New Directions, April les enseña a Tina y a Mercedes a robar, ambas preguntan para que servirá, a lo que April les dice que podrán robar cualquier cosa. Luego de esto se les ve a ambas con accesorios (obviamente robados) diciéndole al Sr. Schue que cambiaron de opinión sobre April. Mas tarde, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Artie y Kurt, intentan adivinar que era lo que le ocurría a Quinn, hasta que Puck les dice que esta embarazada y que el padre es Finn. Vitamin D thumb|Mercedes haciendole a Tina una pedicura. En Vitamin D Tina y Mercedes se dan los cinco después de saber contra quienes competirán en las Seccionales, por lo que se empiezan a despreocupar ya que piensan que sera muy fácil. Después de ser separadas las chicas de los chicos, se puede ver a Mercedes dándole a Tina una pedicura, y ninguna de ellas se preocupa por la competencia de Mash-Up contra los chicos. Mas tarde, Tina y Mercedes, junto a las chicas de New Directions, interpretan Halo/Walking on Sunshine para la competencia de Mash-Up contra los chicos. Throwdown En Throwdown, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, apartando a las "minorías" en un grupo llamado los "Chicos de Sue", por lo que Tina y Mercedes, junto a Kurt, Santana, Matt, Mike y Artie están juntos en el grupo. Tina, junto a los demás chicos cantan de fondo durante el solo de Mercedes de Hate on Me. Mas tarde, New Directions se reúne en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel tienen miedo de que les lancen un slushie por Dave Karofsky, y se protegen con impermeables de plástico. Tanto Tina, Mercedes y Rachel defienden a Kurt de Finn cuando intenta tirarle un Slushie. Luego, las tres lo meten al baño de chicas para limpiarlo luego de que Kurt se laza el Slushie a si mismo. Wheels En Wheels, durante Dancing with Myself se pueden ver a Tina, junto con Kurt y Mercedes hablando y riendo juntos. Ambas están sentadas una al lado de la otra durante el diva-off entre Rachel y Kurt cantando Defying Gravity. Tina y Mercedes cantan, junto con Artie y New Directions Proud Mary en silla de ruedas. Ballad thumb|Tina, Kurt, Mercedes y Artie. En Ballad, se pueden ver a Tina, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt hablando respecto al embarazo de Quinn en los pasillos y como todos estaban preocupados por ello. Mas tarde, Mercedes habla con Tina por teléfono acerca de cómo todo el mundo está tan sacudido por sobre que Quinn y Finn tendrán un bebe que no pueden expresar las emociones propias en las baladas. Finalmente, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Artie y New Directions, le cantan a Quinn y a Finn Lean on Me. Hairography thumb|left|Artie, Tina y Mercedes. En Hairography, Mercedes y Tina están sentadas una al lado de la otra durante la presentación de la Jane Adams Academy de Bootylicious. Mas tarde, ambas están paradas una al lado de la otra mientras Brittany ensenaba Cabellografia. Mattress En Mattress, se puede ver a Tina poniendole maquillaje a Mercedes antes de tomarse la foto, durante Smile. Sectionals En Sectionals, se puede ver a Tina y Mercedes hablando acerca de que Puck es el padre del bebe de Quinn. Mas tarde, se le puede ver a Tina disfrutando del solo de Mercedes de And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Durante las Seccionales, Tina frota la espalda de Mercedes para intentar calmarla luego de que observan que la Jane Adams Academy estaba cantando And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Ambas obtienen solos durante You Can't Always Get What You Want. Hell-O En Hell-O, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Kurt y Artie preguntan a Rachel acerca de su relación con Jesse. The Power Of Madonna En The Power Of Madonna, Tina y Mercedes, junto con las chicas de New Directions, cantan Express Yourself, ya que no aprueban la forma en que han sido tratadas por los chicos. Home En Home, Tina y Artie se preocupan por Mercedes debido a que estaba en las Cheerios y era obligada a bajar de peso. Mercedes no les hace caso y durante el almuerzo se puede ver a Mercedes viendo a Tina como un pastelillo. Mas tarde, Tina se le une a Mercedes mientras cantaba Beautiful. Bad Reputation En Bad Reputation, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Artie, Kurt y Brittany, se sienten menospreciados por no estar en la Glist (Brittany porque pensaba que se merecía un mejor puesto) por lo que intentan ganar mas mala reputación cantando en la biblioteca U Can't Touch This pero no les sale bien. Theatricality En Theatricality, después de que a Tina le prohibieran usar su ropa gótica en la escuela, ella y Mercedes están entusiasmados con la idea del Sr. Schuester como "Semana de Lady Gaga". Ambas interpretan Bad Romance junto con Kurt y las chicas de New Directions después de inspirarse en la tarea de la semana. Journey En Journey, Tina y Mercedes, junto con New Directions, le cantan al Sr. Schue To Sir, With Love. Segunda Temporada Grilled Cheesus En Grilled Cheesus, Mercedes canta I Look To You a Kurt con los coros de Tina y Quinn. Ambas también tienen solos durante One of Us. The Substitute En The Substitute, ambas se ríen cuando Rachel se cae por la trampa de Puck. Después de la actuación de Holly Holiday de Forget You se toman de la mano y saltan hacia arriba y hacia abajo, riendo. Special Education En Special Education, después de que ganaran las Seccionales, Rachel les concede el numero final a Tina y Mercedes ya que piensa que ellas son las heroínas del día que no han cantado, así que juntas cantan Dog Days Are Over con New Directions. Durante la canción ambas se ven felices de cantar juntas. Al final todos se dan un abrazo grupal. A Very Glee Christmas En A Very Glee Christmas, Mercedes, Tina y Mike se ven recibiendo un Sluchie verde brillante en la cara durante un flashback. Más tarde, ambas chicas van a la casa del Sr. Schue para celebrar la Navidad con él y sus compañeros de New Directions. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Rachel y Lauren se unen al equipo de fútbol ya que la mayoría no jugaría debido a que no querían hacer el ridículo. Silly Love Songs En Silly Love Songs, casi al final de Firework, Rachel mete a Mercedes a bailar y Mercedes mete a Tina, luego se meten todas las chicas. Mas tarde, Tina, Mercedes y Mike le hacen compañía a Rachel en Breadstix para ver la interpretacion de Kurt y los Warblers de Silly Love Songs. Blame It On The Alcohol En Blame It On Tha Alcohol, durante la fiesta de Rachel, Finn dice que Tina y Mercedes son ebrias felices cuando toman. Se les ve hablando juntas despues de la fiesta de Rachel acerca de su resaca en la escuela cuando Artie llega y les da mas alcohol. Original Song En Original Song, Tina, junto con Santana, Lauren y Brittany, ayudan a Mercedes a hacer los coros de fondo durante su canción original Hell To The No. Tanto las chicas comparten sus quejas cuando el Sr. Schue les pregunta cómo se han visto afectados por Sue. Ambas son parte de la votación unánime declarando a Rachel MVP por su ayuda en la preparación del Glee Club para las Regionales. Born This Way En Born This Way, se puede ver a Tina en The Lima Bean junto con Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Blaine en donde pregunta si habría alguna manera de que Kurt volviera a McKinley. Ambas, junto a sus demás compañeros de New Directions le dan la bienvenida a Kurt después de su transferencia. Al final del episodio, Tina y Mercedes cantan junto con Kurt y New Directions Born This Way. Rumours En Rumours, Tina y Mercedes son invitadas de Brittany en su programa en Internet Fondue For Two. Tina pregunta que si no debería ser Fondue For Three. Entonces Brittany dice un rumor acerca de que el portero bebe vodka de una tetera. Entonces Tina añade que el portero es un "Hot Mess" y luego cambia de tema, diciendo: "el rumor acerca de los hombres asiáticos: No es cierto". Tina y Mercedes también se ven sorprendidas cuando Brittany dice asegurar el rumor de que Santana "juega para el otro equipo", pensando que estaba insinuando que es lesbiana. Mas tarde, a ambas se les ve sentadas una al lado de la otra y disfrutando de la canción de Rachel, Go Your Own Way. New York thumb|Tina y Mercedes hablando en New York. En New York, a ambas se les ve hablando juntas antes de que les dieran la habitación del hotel. Mas tarde, Tina hace los coros, junto con Quinn y Lauren durante I Love New York/New York, New York, canción en la que Mercedes canta. Mas tarde, Tina y Mercedes participan en una pelea de almohadas con las otras chicas (excepto Rachel) y Kurt en su habitación de hotel en Nueva York. Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project [[Archivo:Tina_y_Mercedes_en_We_Got_The_Beat.png|thumb|left|Tina y Mercedes bailando "We Got The Beat".]] En The Purple Piano Project, se puede ver a Mercedes y a Tina viendo el nuevo estilo de Quinn. Mas tarde, se les puede ver a ambas bailar juntas durante We Got The Beat. Asian F En Asian F, Tina, junto con Brittany, ayudan a Mercedes a hacer los coros de fondo en su audición para la obra de la escuela West Side Story cantando Spotlight. Mas tarde, durante el ensayo con el Booty Camp, Mercedes imagina que Tina esta en su contar durante la interpretación de It's All Over. Pot O' Gold En Pot O' Gold, Tina llora debido a que Mercedes se había salido de New Directions siendo ella uno de los miembros originales. Tina dice que sin se siente desnuda sin Mercedes en el equipo, a lo que Santana le dice que lo supere. Tina también culpa a Artie de no darle el papel de Maria a Mercedes en el musical West Side Story. Al final del episodio, mientras Rory cantaba Take Care Of Yourself, se ven a Tina, Kurt y Artie llamando a Mercedes, quien estaba en un ensayo con las Troubletones, pero Santana no la deja ir con ellos. Yes/No thumb|left|Tina preguntandole a Mercedes acerca de su romance con Sam. En Yes/No, Tina es la primera en preguntar a Mercedes acerca de su romance de verano con Sam antes de que cantaran Summer Nights. Mas tarde, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Santana y Rachel, le cantan al Sr. Schue The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Cuando Mercedes se retira llorando, todas las chicas van a preguntarle que era lo que le ocurria. Heart En Heart, mientras Artie cantaba Let Me Love You''junto con los chicos de New Directions, Tina y Mercedes parecen disfrutar de la canción y se les puede ver viendose con una sonrisa despues de que Mercedes agarra de los hombros a Tina. On My Way En On My Way, ambas intenta detener a Finn de ver a Rachel antes de la boda ya que es de mala suerte. Choke [[Archivo:Mercedes,_Santana_y_Tina_cantando_Shake_It_Out.png|thumb|Mercedes y Santana mirando a Tina mientras cantan "''Shake It Out".]] En Choke, Tina y Mercedes se rien del comentario de Santana acerca del ojo de la entrenadora Beiste. La entrenadora Roz las escucha y las regaña, y les deja que la tarea para el club glee sean canciones que ayuden a superar la violencia machista. Las chicas cantan Cell Block Tango pero les dicen que esa cancion no era apropiada. Mas tarde, Shannon les dice a las chicas que Cooter si la golpeo por lo que las chicas se sienten mal y Santana, Mercedes y Tina le cantan Shake It Out. Ambas también ayudan a Kurt durante su audicion para NYADA junto con Brittany haciendo los coros de fondo en Not The Boy Next Door. Props En Props, durante el sueño de Tina, Mercedes se veia como Brittany, quien le dice a Tina, quien se veia como Rachel, que tiene que sacar a Lord Tubbington de la carcel ya que intentó vender su Iphone por drogas. Nationals En Nationals, Mercedes se enferma debido a una intoxicación por la comida por lo que el Sr. Schue le da su parte de la canción a Tina y a Quinn. por suerte, Mercedes logra recuperarse antes de las Nacionales y les dice a Quinn y a Tina que también cantarán con ellas ya que era su ultimo año juntas y tenian que aprovecharlo. Junto a las Troubletones cantan Edge Of Glory como numero de apertura en la Nacionales. Goodbye En Goodbye, Tina y Mercedes, junto con Rachel, Kurt y Artie (los 5 Miembros Originales de New Directions), cantan Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat como la primera vez. Ambas tambien son las primeras en recibir a Rachel, junto con Quinn, cuando iba camino a New York. Canciones Duetos *''Dog Days Are Over'' de Frorence + The Machine. (Special Education) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat'' de Guys and Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Kurt y Rachel. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepa. Cantada con Finn, Rachel y Artie. (Showmance) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Proud Mary'' de Tina Turner. Cantada con Artie. (Wheels) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Rachel, Finn y Artie. (Sectionals) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Rachel, Quinn y Santana. (The Power Of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt, Quinn y Santana. (Theatricality) *''Give Up The Funk'' de Parliament. Cantada con Finn, Kurt y Artie. (Funk) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Santana y Artie. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Kurt y Quinn. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Time Warp'' de The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Cantada con Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Artie y Brittany. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer'' de The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi''. Cantada con Rachel, Brittany y Santana. (Never Been Kissed) *''We Need a Little Christmas. Cantada con Kurt. ('A Very Glee Christmas) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Mame. Cantada con Quinn, Santana y Rachel. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Rachel y Santana. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Born This Way'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Kurt. (Born This Way) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Rachel, Finn, Kurt y Artie. (The Purple Piano Project) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Puck y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' de Grease. Cantada por Sam, Rory, Sugar, Finn, Puck, Kurt y Santana. (Yes/No) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' de Roberta Flack. Cantada con Rachel y Santana. (Yes/No) *''Cell Block Tango'' de Chicago. Cantada con Brittany, Sugar y Santana. (Choke) *''Shake It Out'' de Florence + The Machine. Cantada con Santana. (Choke) *''Edge of Glory'' de Lady Gaga. Cantada con Santana y Brittany. (Nationals) *''Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Kurt y Rachel. (Goodbye) ('''No Lanzada) Coros Juntas ;Primera Temporada *''Take a Bow'' de Rihanna. Coros para Rachel. (Showmance) *''U Can't Touch This'' de MC Hammer. Coros junto con Kurt y Brittany para Artie. (Bad Reputation) ;Tercera Temporada *''Here's To Us'' de Halestorm. Coros junto con Finn, Rory, Artie, Mike, Quinn, Sugar, Santana y Brittany para Rachel. (On My Way) *''Not The Boy Next Door'' de The Boy From Oz. Coros junto con Brittany para Kurt. (Choke) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. Cantada por las chicas de New Directions. (Vitamin D) *''Hate on Me'' de Jill Scott. Cantada por Mercedes. (Throwdown) *''Lean on Me'' de Bill Withers. Cantada por New Directions. (Ballad) ;Segunda Temporada *''I Look to You'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por Mercedes. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Hell To The No'' de Glee. Cantada por Mercedes. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On The Town''. Cantada por New Directions. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''Spotlight'' de Jennifer Hudson. Cantada por Mercedes. (Asian F) *''Let Me Love You'' de Mario Winans. Cantada por Artie. (Heart) *''You Get What You Give'' de The New Radicals. Cantada por graduados de New Directions. (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' de The Beatles. Cantada por juniors de New Directions. (Goodbye) Curiosidades *Ambas son ebrias felices, según Finn. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *Ambas han cantado en todos los números grupales de Lady Gaga que han hecho hasta ahora. (Bad Romance, Born This Way y Edge Of Glory). *Ambas también han cantado en todas las canciones de Florence + The Machine. (Dog Days Are Over y Shake It Out). *Ambas se han enamorado de un personajes gay, Mercedes de Kurt mientras que Tina de Blaine. **En ambos casos, ambas fueron rechazadas pero luego les revelan el por que, Kurt le revela a Mercedes que la rechazo por ser gay, mietras que Blaine le dice a Tina que la rechazo porque estaba enamorado de Sam. Galería Mercedes_y_Tina_en_Vitamin_D.png|Tina y Mercedes en Vitamin D. Tina,_Kurt_y_Mercedes_Ballad.png|Tina, Kurt y Mercedes. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Relaciones de Tina